Poptarts
by Zosi
Summary: Contains strawberry filling. Oneshot.


**Hey.... a random one shot again. The entire idea was from Shipet100 and she told me to write it so I did. Though I'm pretty sure it didn't come out as expected.... or maybe it did? **

**Anyway here it is. Enjoy what you can get out of it. :}**

**This is dedicated to Shipet100. **

**

* * *

  
**

It was a simple procedure. Get in, grab it and get out. He had been preparing for this moment for some months now and he'd be damned if it was screwed up at the last minute due to his carelessness. His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket signaling to go ahead with the first step of the plan. In his line of sight he watched Ollette walk up to the target and engaged in a small conversation, effectively focusing all the attention on her from one key person. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins as he made his way closer to the target. Ah yes the target. So unaware of what will take place in a matter of minutes.

They all had been through it hundreds of times. Hayner would be the one to have contact with the target, Pence would be the look out, Ollette would be the decoy and Roxas would be the cover. It was all very simple in terms of who played what role. The only hitch in their plan would be the reaction of the target itself, Seifer. No one messed with the 'Leader of the Discipline committee', well not as much as Hayner and his gang had. For years it had been this way and no amount of punishments, groundings and lectures from both parties' parents to leave the other alone would ever change that. The need to push the other passed their limits was in their blood. Ever since their first meeting they both figured out that they both got satisfaction from each others' realization that they just got schooled.

Hayner could remember it just like it was yesterday, well not really since it was over twelve years ago... and some things were fuzzy here and there, the first prank he had ever pulled.

_It was some odd hour on the clock he couldn't read but knew it was lunch time because his tummy hurt something fierce. Looking around, five year old Hayner was dressed in some tacky faded blue overalls with splotches of blue and red paint smeared on his pant leg from morning creative activities and a green disheveled shirt he didn't bother to tuck in like his mommy told him to before his daddy took him to school. He made sure his daddy promised not to tell mommy if he made his daddy a special picture when they painted today. And a special picture he did make! It was red and blue and of him, his daddy and mommy. They were standing in front of the car that always took him to school. Little Hayner was so pleased and proud of himself that as a reward he wanted a treat for his lunch. Yuck to nasty carrots. He knew where the big ladies kept the snacks for snack time and checked if any of them where around when began to sneak towards his reward. _

_Carefully and quietly he opened the fridge that was no bigger then himself and stuck his tiny hand inside feeling around with his fingers all sorts of yummy treats, all the while still managing to keep a look out for the big ladies. A few minutes later he managed to grab hold of something square-like and crinkly and swiftly pulled it out of the fridge and stuffed it under his shirt. A big lady suddenly appeared from the front door and little Hayner quickly made his way back to the rest of the kids._

"_Recess time children! The sooner you go out and play, the sooner we tidy up the place for snack time."_

_All the kids, including Hayner, were ecstatic at this news and ran like a full force stampede out the back door to the playground and field full of many trees. _

_With out stopping the small five year old blond ran full speed to one of the trees and plopped down behind it, all the while cradling his newly gained treasure. Looking left and right, he made sure no one was around while he took out the crinkly package to see what it was that he had took. _

_It was a shiny silver package that was square with no picture of the food that was inside it on the front or back. Carefully he opened it and to his astonishment the treasure inside the shiny paper was in fact two poptarts. Plucking out the top poptart, he set down the package holding the other one on the ground and bit into the sweet pastry. Sugary tangy flavor instantly filled his mouth and.... it... tasted like strawberry! Strawberry was his favorite flavor! He was so enraptured with his discovery that little Hayner failed to notice someone approach him. _

"_Hey you! Whad 'er you eadin'?" _

_Looking up Hayner saw a tall kid with short blond hair, blue eyes and a missing front tooth. Dirty jeans and an equally dirty navy blue shirt made up the kids attire for that day. _

"_Imf eafftin' foph tarfts. Wamf sums?" _

_He extended his hand holding out the previously bitten pastry towards the taller kid as an offering. _

_The taller blond hesitated but accepted and took the pop tart from Hayner's tiny hand. He then sat down next to little Hayner, thanking him and munching happily on the peace offering treat. _

"_I'm Haynah! What's your name?" _

"_Seifer. Dank you for da popdart Hayner. I was gonna punch you if you didn' give me any so it's a good ding you did. Haha" Seifer said as he took another bite of the treat. He then leaned against the tree and stretched out his legs. _

_Hayner didn't like that this big kid was going to hurt him if he didn't give him any of his reward so he thought up of a solution. If Seifer was going to be mean, he didn't deserve any poptart. _

_The five year old blond stood up and walked in front of Seifer, who paid no mind, and smiled one of his huge grins. "Ya know Seifer, you're my best fwiend now!"_

_Seifer looked at the younger blond and smiled back. "Really!? Dat's cool! I've never had a best fwiend before!" _

_As he was about to bite into the half eaten poptart Hayner suddenly launched forward and swiped the pastry from Seifer's hands and ran like a bat out of hell. Dumbfounded Seifer sat there watching Hayner take off to the far side of the play ground. Angered the taller blond moved to get up to go after little Hayner but noticed the shiny silver package that held a second pastry by his feet. And it wasn't bitten. _

_Smiling Seifer leaned back against the tree and ate the other poptart, content that the joke was on little Hayner rather then him._

_Of course Hayner thought he had outsmarted the taller kid, what with that hilarious face he had when Hayner took the treat, until he looked back and noticed contentment instead of anger written all over that baby face. That's when he realized he left his other poptart back where Seifer was...... _

_That bully ate his other poptart! He noticed the blond bully looking back at him waving a shiny silver paper, smiling._

_Little Hayner then promised from that moment on that he would get back at that blond meany at his own game._

Sure it wasn't great and it back fired,..... hell he was only five years old! Give him some credit for taking the poptarts at least. Those big ladies were scarier then shit. Always pinching his cheeks.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. _**Cough cough"**_

There was the second cue from Ollette to start the second phase of the plan. Hayner looked across the sandlot to the northeast entrance and watched Roxas get into position behind the struggle board. His eyes then scanned to the post where pence was keeping watch. A wave from around the corner of the wall told both Hayner and Roxas the coast was clear and that the target's goons(he found out they were actually very sweet people once you got to know them) were no where to be found.

Quickly and quietly the lithe blond used his skills of stealth, thanks to sneaking in late passed his curfew, and tip-toed up behind the target whom was sitting on one of the local benches scattered around the sandlot.

Now face to face with the Committee Leader's back, Hayner's hand slowly inched it's way toward the crinkly shiny package on the bench a few inch's away from said bully's side. Ollette was still rambling on about something when her sentence stopped midway and she began to stutter. Apparently Seifer had finished the first of the two pastry's in the package.

The adrenaline in Hayner's system spiked as he watched Seifer's hand reach for where his was temporarily located, both going toward the same thing. Luck was on the young blond's side though as he quickly made a grab for the pastry and quickly left toward the direction of the struggle board.

A few moments of silence from Ollette had told Hayner that the older blond had figured out what happened. But what really confirmed it was the heavy boot stomps heading for his direction.

A yell from Roxas told him to start running like a crazy, and he did just that. He skidded around the corner nearly tripping as he heard Roxas being tossed aside like a sack of potatoes. Nothing would hold back the oncoming slaughter that he knew was inevitable. Seifer's war cry pierced the air behind him and his adrenaline increased ten fold allowing him to really haul ass and get the hell out there.

Weaving and jumping around corners and tunnels wasn't anything new. In fact it seemed to be a new hobby of his with the way he expertly spun around a pole into the opposite direction he was leading the older blond. He heard scuffing from boots and knew that his strategy worked. A quick glance to his surroundings told him he was near the usual spot and made a bee line to the alleyway next to it. It had a latter and a balcony in it and he could easily wait out the storm that was sure to kill him if he got caught. Besides the usual spot was to easy.

Using the momentum from his running and all the strength is his legs, Hayner managed to jump and grasp hold of the bar at the end of the ladder. Quickly as he could, he climbed his 'monkey climb' as Roxas called it and pushed himself on the the metal balcony. Getting far back as he could and laying low allowed him to blend in more easily with the dark alleyway. The sun was setting quickly, so better ability to blend in the the evening colors the walls started to wear.

Seifer was no doubt very near. Hayner figured this because all was quiet.... a little to quiet. He figured he would see or hear the blond bully at least scramble pass the opening of the alley.

No sound penetrated the alley other then soft breathing from the young blond who was officially on the witness protection program after today. He was still for a good twenty minutes when he decided to sit up since there was no danger at the moment and examine the treat he successfully stolen from the unsuspecting target.

White frosting and sprinkles coated the top of the poptart in a haphazard way and was crumbling around the edges. Cautiously he brought the pastry to his mouth and his pink tongue darted out to taste the sweetness of the icing. He knew Seifer would not want it back after he had been handling it for the period of time he had been so he decided to eat it. He proceeded to taste the icing, allowing his tongue to pronounce each lick distinctly. A little bit of saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth. Raising his other hand he wiped it off his face while never stopping his tongue on icing action. He made sure to coat the entire surface covered in icing with his spit and licked it off. He continued with this until the middle top of the pastry started to give way to the gooey filling.

After a few more minutes he had successfully licked off most of the icing. Now time for the filling. Hayner unconsciously licked his lips and started in on filling goodness.

"......!?"

Pausing he realized it was strawberry and whimpered quietly. His favorite. His mood became elevated at the discovery that it was the same flavor of poptart that allowed the two blonds be introduced.

The filling was gooey and sweet and very sticky. For whatever possessed him he decided to suck it out instead.

All at once when he started to suck it broke into pieces and a few pieces of pastry ended up on his face. At this point he didn't care. He was hungry damn it. Never ending sucking and licking commenced until the poptart was no more then a pile of bread-like scraps. He hated the ends and therefore left them untouched. He was sure some bird or cat would enjoy them. Hayner then stuck each of his gooey fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, as well as his lips and chin. He wiped away any of the sticky sweetness he couldn't reach on his face and breathed a satisfied sigh. He wouldn't be hungry again until he reached his home.... when he got there.

It had been at least thirty minutes and no signs of the older blond had been shown so Hayner figured it was the best time as any to leave his temporary hide out.

With both feet on the ground he proceeded to carefully walk his way out of the alleyway, keeping a sharp look out for anything suspicious.

After five minutes had passed a figure hidden behind one of the crates near the balcony emerged. The first thought that went through Seifer's mind when he found Hayner hiding was catching the lamer when he decided it was safe to reveal himself and get down from the balcony, but that was the last on his mind now.

That little show the chickenwuss had put on had entertained him to the point where his pants were so uncomfortable he couldn't believe the buttons didn't pop off from his straining erection. He knew what he would be doing for the next few hours when he managed to make it home, and it was all thanks to that strawberry poptart.

Guess the joke was on the older blond this time.

* * *

**I eat poptarts like that when I'm alone on sunday nights.....but not like hayner here. *cough **

**Haha. Hope you enjoyed this~**


End file.
